roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortar
For additional information, see [https://youtu.be/5mwwCsxgBDk '''19wongs4's cover on this Tower'].'' 'Description' The Mortar is long range cliff tower that fires explosive shells at nearby Zombies. The Mortar shells deal splash damage harming multiple zombies near its target. The Mortar is a somewhat effective cliff tower when playing on maps with a medium-high cliff amount, due to their crowd control ability and generally splash damage. At level 1, it shoots about once per 5.7 seconds. 'Upgrades' Rapid Reload ($320) * Firerate increased to one shot every 4.3 seconds. * Added cosmetics: Operator gets black gloves. * Sell price changes to $560. Bigger Shells ($480) * Blast radius is increased. * Added cosmetics: Cannon slightly increases in size. * Sell price changes to $800. Heavy Stuff ($2,500) * Increases damage to 10. (+7) * Increases range by a small amount. * Blast radius is increased. * Allows the Mortar to target and shell Hiddens . * Added cosmetics: Larger cannon, shells are less pellet-shaped, the controller stands up, a circular support is underneath the cannon & controller, a deeper, more metallic firing & exploding sound. * Sell price changes to $2050. Atomic Doomsday ($9,500) * Increases damage to 50. (+40) * Range increases by a large amount. * Blast radius is massively increased. * Firerate increased to one shot each 3 seconds. (Please confirm it's exactly 3 seconds.) (However, since mortar shells take time to move from the mortar to the zombies, its usually around 3.5 to 4 seconds before it actually does damage.) * Added cosmetics: nuke themed colors, an even larger cannon, shells become orange rockets, firing sounds change to an air pump-like sound, exploding sound turns into a nuke explosion, the controller sits down, having certain levers & buttons near with a can of Coca Cola. * Sell price changes to $6850. Tactics * Can easily clear early group of zombies. * In 1v1, you can wait for the $240 wave bonus and then place the Mortar for an early start. * You should probably upgrade the Mortar to Rapid Reload as its firing speed is rather slow. * This tower excels in late game against common enemies, as two Atomic Doomsday Mortars easily annihilate Lava and Lightning with splash damage, allowing Phasers and Railgunners to do their job. * On the Borderlands map, place as many as possible on the hill. * Use in 2v2 in order to take out crowds while the other player saves up for more expensive towers. Trivia *The Mortar is thought to be one of the best towers in terms of reliability, however this is questionable. *While some people may prefer the Commando over the Mortar, lvl 5 Mortars can easily and quickly clear out hordes of zombies while Commandos cannot. However, Commandos still have their place in battle and will not waste precious cliff space. *It's projectile speed is one of the slowest, if not the slowest, of all towers. *This is one of the three towers that can be placed on cliffs, the other two being Railgunner and Sniper. **These are also the one of the only towers in the game to hold a can of soda in their hand at lvl 5. *It's starting cost is the same as its credit cost. *Its full upgrade cost (including purchase) is $13,600. *The level 5 Mortar is good for controlling swarms of Boss1s and Lava. The Mortar will deal a maximum of 50 damage to any zombie within the explosion radius of its shell. *It is rumored that the Mortar's 4th upgrade, Heavy Stuff, was originally going to be named "Big Bertha". *If a player with a Mortar places it down, then leaves the game, the Mortar's explosion effect will not go away, resulting in orange/yellow spheres on the road. **This might have been fixed; however it needs confirmation. *Though Mortar can't target Hiddens until level 4, it can damage and possibly kill Hiddens if they are caught in the explosion caused by the Mortar firing at other zombies. *It is a good pair with Railgunner or Phaser, letting them tower focus on bosses and stronger enemies. *The image for the level 1 upgrade is the same as the Railgunner's and Elf's. 'Update History' *(11/23/17) Mortar added. *(11/24/17) Mortar aesthetics changed - now holds a bottle of Coca-Cola. *(9/1/18) Mortar lvl 2 price increased, lvl 5 price decreased (Although the reduction in price for max level mortar was mentioned it wasn't in the game) *(9/13/18) Mortar lvl 5 damage reduced (50 -> 40), price reduced (9600 -> 9500). *(9/16/18) Mortar lvl 5 damage changed back (40 -> 50), price increased (9500 -> 9600), AoE decreased. *(9/17/18) Mortar lvl. 4 damage buffed (6 -> 10), Mortar lvls 1-5 firerate time increased by 0.2s. ElfLv2Icon.png|Upgrade icon of Mortar when upgrading to level 2. biggershells.png|Upgrade icon of Mortar when upgrading to level 3. heavystuff.png|Upgrade icon of Mortar when upgrading to level 4. atomicdoomsday.png|Upgrade icon of Mortar when upgrading to level 5. Category:Towers Category:Splash Category:Explosive